In large multi-player online games, it is common for players to be matched randomly with other players. For example, in one popular multiplayer online game, League of Legends from Riot Games (www.leagueoflegends.com), with a base of millions of active users, a first player may opt to be matched with a group of other players unknown to the first player for a particular game. In such a scenario, the first player's experience (positively or negatively) may be dictated by how the other players behave during the game. For instance, other players may play aggressively, which an experienced player may enjoy but a novice player may not. There are systems that attempt to match players based on skill level and experience, but such characteristics may not be accurate predictors of whether the players in a particular game will have an enjoyable experience.
Accordingly, systems and methods to enable an improved player match system would be desirable.